


Internal Trial

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Trials of the Wild [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yakitate!! Japan
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Breath of the Wild, Yakitate!! Japan Spoilers, resurrected champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Kai ends up on Death Mountain, but thankfully doesn't instantly burn to death. He has a worse trial to face, in fact: Trying to deal with being separated from his coworkers, friends, and girlfriend.
Relationships: Daruk & Suwabara Kai, Daruk & Yunobo (Legend of Zelda), Monica Adenauer/Suwabara Kai (mentioned)
Series: Trials of the Wild [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Internal Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yakitate! Japan and/or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.
> 
> This is the fourth in a series of crossover oneshots between Yakitate! Japan and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild! This is also my first time writing Daruk and Yunobo, so I apologize in advance if they come off as slightly OOC. I hope to improve their characterizations in future oneshots in this series. I hope that you enjoy reading this one!
> 
> Warning: Takes place post-Breath of the Wild, AU in which all the champions were revived after Ganon's defeat, major spoilers for both Yakitate! Japan and Breath of the Wild, canon-typical violence

Kai Suwabara had no idea where he was when he first woke up. The inhuman, rock-shaped people stared back at him.

"Hes's _awake,_ brother!" One of the rock-shaped people called to someone behind them. "He barely has any burns on him, goro!"

"What!? That's _amazing,_ brother! Go tell the chief! Yunobo, too!"

"On it, brother!" Cue one of the rock people dashing off. Kai faintly heard him calling the names "Yunobo" and "Champion Daruk" as he went.

Only moments later, two more rock people appeared. One of them was clearly shorter than the other, and younger, too, with a somewhat-baby face and concern. "Y-you're awake? Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kai managed, staring back at him, before looking towards the older rock person, who offered a toothy grin.

"Good to see that you're okay! Glad you're awake and that we found you before we were too late."

"Too late?" Kai blinked, and stared down at himself, realizing that he wasn't in the same clothes he wore. Instead, the clothing resembled armor, platelike and metallic. And now that he thought about it, his head felt heavy, too. Putting one hand on his head made him realize that he wore a helmet.

"That's Flamebreaker armor." The older rock person managed. "We had to stuff you into it after we got your wounds treated, so you wouldn't burst into flames again while unconscious. Hope it's not too uncomfy for you, in there."

"Hm." Well, whoever these rock people were, at least they were courteous enough to prevent him from dying. Kai did his best to sit up, to face them properly. "Thank you." It was only fair to thank them. After all, they did save his life. "Though, I don't know where I am."

"You're in Goron City, in the inn." The young one managed, before an "oh!" left him. "A-ah, I didn't introduce myself, sorry – I'm Yunobo. And this is Mr. Daruk."

Daruk smiled. "Nice to meet you, tall guy. What's your name?"

"Kai Suwabara." He offered a hand to shake. Handshakes were universally polite, right? "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too!"

Daruk's handshake was a lot rougher than Kai thought it would be. Also, the man had a lot of brute strength behind it, and Kai thought, for a moment, that he would be lifted simply by the man shaking his hand so strongly.

* * *

Kai soon learned from the two that he was found an hour ago while they were surveying Goron City's mines. He'd been found at the entrance of one of the mines, unconscious, and, concerned for his safety, they brought him straight to Goron City for assistance.

Also, Kai was found not just unconscious at the time, but also _literally on fire_ , due to Death Mountain's incredibly high heat. Sure, Kai had experience with high temperatures, thanks to all the baking methods he tried out, candy-moulding methods introduced to him by his beloved Monica, as well as his past experiences forging new katanas for himself, but Death Mountain itself was an entirely new level of heat. The good news was that he didn't sustain any super-bad burns, save for one on his side, but it wasn't severe enough that it would stay forever. Apparently spritizing oneself in fire elixirs helped just as much as consuming them did.

"It's a wonder you weren't turned to ash." Yunobo explained to him. "You only just started catching flames when Daruk and I found you!"

Since Kai had no idea how he got into Goron City to begin with, the Gorons were hospitable enough to let him stay in their city for now, in exchange for helping them out. This often meant running around reminding various Gorons to go meet with higher-ups about mining-related scenarios, so Kai had a chance to somewhat explore while doing his tasks. Kai also quickly got used to wearing Flamebreaker Armor almost all day, _every_ day. It was the only way he could survive. He could go helmet-less within the city, but going into the outskirts even one or two steps outside of it was immediately too dangerous without said helmet.

Thankfully, not all of Hyrule was seriously volcanic. If that wasn't the case, no one but Gorons would be alive at this point.

However…the high heat _did_ give Kai some opportunities for baking. Where they were lava and heat, there was ash and charcoal to use as ingredients or fuel. There were temperatures he could test out, while trying to cook meals for himself, using ingredients he either bought with Rupees, or received from the Gorons in exchange for doing favours for them.

It's not too hard to adapt to living here, however temporary it is. Kai suspects that if anyone other than him or Monica ended up here, they'd be already dead.

He asked the Gorons if they ran into his girlfriend; the long-haired, candy-adoring girlfriend whose name is Monica Adenauer, one of the best patissiers and who he previously thought was carrying his child (turns out that actually wasn't the case, and after a lot of arguing about how that hadn't been fair to lie to him, even if it was to stop him from seppuku at the time) but is still someone he loves very much despite all of that.

The Gorons searched for Monica in the outskirts, in Death Mountain itself, and even the mines. Some, like Yunobo, even went as far as the stable outside Goron City, to inquire about Monica.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of her in this area. Daruk told Kai that maybe Monica ended up elsewhere in Hyrule, especially if it's possible that Kai came here due to an extreme bread reaction.

Yunobo asked if that's a normal thing, back where Kai comes from. Kai _wished_ that he could tell Yunobo that it wasn't normal, back where he came from.

However, bread sending him to an entirely different world is _definitely_ new. He had a few suspicions about who could possibly cause such a reaction upon eating whatever bread did this (Kuroyanagi, _probably)_ but right now, he needed to find Monica if she was also stuck here in Hyrule, and also get home. Oh, and also find his other coworkers. They matter, too.

In preparation for the journey, Kai first made some new swords. Swords were easy to forge here, given the hot temperatures and all the lava involved in Goron City, but he doubted that he'll have the opportunity to properly sharpen the blades while travelling. With that in mind, he made more than one sword. He also made the note to buy some spare armor that isn't as heavy, once he's outside Goron City. Flamebreaker Armor was perfectly fine to use in Goron City, but what if he ended up in a watery area, like Zora's Domain? That wouldn't end well, even if he did trust his own swimming skills.

Other than preparing the materials he needed for the trip, however, he also trained with the Gorons. They're _literally_ people shaped like boulders and other large rocks, rolling around, so Kai guessed they must be good at defense and attack when it came to combat. He also realized they made great training opponents. Daruk, in turn, used this opportunity to spar with him, and he and Kai got to know each other fairly well. They respected each other's fighting styles; Daruk's brute strength contrasted with Kai's sharp precision. It made them evenly matched, most of the time.

"As expected of the Goron Champion." Kai muttered, after they finished sparring for the day. "You fight well, Daruk."

"Same goes for you, tall guy!" Daruk was all smiles, despite the hard-fought spar. "How about we get some rock roast?"

Kai soon realized that Daruk meant that the rock roast was literally a roasted rock. Out of politeness, he tried eating it.

He wasn't very good at eating it, since he wasn't a Goron like Daruk was. Eventually, he settled for cooking his own food and sharing some of it with Daruk instead, as he got nowhere with trying to eat actual rocks.

* * *

As the days passed by in preparation for the trip, Kai wondered if his other coworkers were elsewhere in Hyrule, not just Monica. He learned from travellers passing through, as well as other Gorons, about Rito Village, of Zora's Domain, and even Gerudo Town and Hyrule Castle. He also heard stories about places like Hateno and Kakariko Town. Kai hoped that Monica's at least in one of those locations, and not wandering the wilds. He trusted that she could take care of herself, but this world was just as new to him as it was to her. He couldn't help but worry.

The worrying led to an inability to sleep, for a night or two. It showed in his later sparring with Daruk, with a few bitter defeats during his spars. Kai tried to hide the worry, but it showed up too well in baggy undereyes, and constantly fighting the urge to fall asleep on occasion.

Eventually Daruk asked him what was wrong. The Goron Champion could be pretty observant, Kai realized, and there was no point in withholding the truth from him. So, he told him.

"Sounds like Monica is a tough rock." Daruk reassured Kai, in one of their sparring sessions. "I doubt she cracks easily under pressure."

"She _is_ tough." Kai agreed. How else could she go as far as moulding candy for a living, under such high heat? She's not afraid to fight with someone over the things and people she loves, too. She's passionate about her craft. Even if Kai lost to her in the Monaco Cup finals and _hadn't_ fallen in love with her in the first place, he'd still respect her talents and abilities ontop of what she does with them. "If she's here, I'm sure she's still alive."

If someone like Azuma was here, Kai doubted that even the prodigy baker would be able to survive the heat so well. But Monica was strong. She'd be fine.

Still didn't stop him from worrying about her from time to time, though. It was hard not to.

The smell of something roasted brought Kai out of his thoughts, just in time to see an even bigger roasted rock in front of him.

"Here. Prime Rock Roast, to lift your spirits!" Daruk laughed, his mighty and deep voice echoing around him. "Go ahead and dig in!"

Kai was pretty sure that he still can't eat rocks, let alone cooked ones. However, it would also be rude to not try to eat it again, at least. Especially after all that Daruk, Yunobo and the other Gorons did for him so far.

It…didn't end too well. Eventually Kai gave up, but he was pretty sure he ate at least a miniscule portion of it. That probably won't be great for his digestive system later, but he figured he could manage, this time around. Besides, at least Daruk tried to cheer him up in some way.

* * *

The Goron Champion had a lot on his plate. Ever since coming back to life (which he didn't think was possible, but surprise, it's possible!), he had to catch up with all the Gorons currently living, the state of Goron City, more Prime Rock Roast, and keeping in contact with the other Champions, Princess Zelda, and the little guy, Link. He'd never expected people to suddenly start showing up due to extreme reactions upon eating bread.

He asked Kai, once, if anyone had extreme reactions to eating rocks. Kai had no comment, so Daruk assumed this only happened 1. With eating bread and 2. Only in the world where Kai and his friends came from, which was probably for the best of Hyrule right now, considering how much repairs and restoration it was going through after Ganon's defeat.

It was nice having Kai around. In a way, he fit right in with the Gorons; strong warrior, great at forging, high hot tolerance, and willing to rough out the tough stuff. If it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't eat rocks and caught on fire without wearing Flamebreaker armor, he probably _could_ be a Goron.

Daruk knew, however, that he had to make a decision on whether he should at least offer to accompany Kai to Hyrule Castle. Kai was a tough warrior. If he was out in the wild by himself, Daruk was more than sure that Kai would probably fare fine. He could forge blades fairly well on his own, his swordsmanship was pretty darn good, and his survival in Death Mountain proved to the Goron Champion that he would be okay on his own physically. But mentally? Not knowing a single soul outside Goron City while trying to find his friends? That might not end well for him.

With that in mind, he took Yunobo aside one morning to let him know of the plans.

"I'll accompany Kai here to see Princess Zelda, in Hyrule Castle." Daruk spoke. "Yunobo, I trust you can look after things here."

"A-are you sure?" Yunobo stuttered, and his nervousness was too obvious in both his voice and his widening eyes. Daruk knew the younger Goron wasn't the most confident in himself, but he was working on it day by day. "I don't want let you and the rest of the city down, goro!"

"Have some faith in yourself, Yunobo." He offered Yunobo a grin, and a pat on the shoulder. "You helped the little guy save Vah Rudania and me, so I'm confident you can handle things here 'til I'm back. Might be about a week. The journey to the castle will take a while, after all."

Might be more than a week, Daruk realized. Didn't Princess Zelda have some ball coming up, to officially celebrate the defeat of Calamity Ganon? She'd invited all the Champions to be present, as well the respective chieftans, leaders, and rulers of the places they came from. Daruk was lucky that the letter he received from Zelda somehow made it to Death Mountain without it burning up on the way.

Yunobo took a deep breath, nodding once. A sure expression overtook his features this time. "Okay! I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit!" Daruk chuckled, and Yunobo smiled. "All we gotta do is tell Kai, and make sure we're all prepared!"

* * *

Daruk was planning to accompany him? Kai wasn't sure what to think of it. Sure, he didn't know much of Hyrule, but weren't there established main paths all over the land? Surely one or two of those led straight to Hyrule Castle. He could go on his own, right?

"I need to go alone." Kai argued, during his and Daruk's next spar. "You and Yunobo helped me enough with staying alive and tending to me. I am already in your debt as is."

" _What_ debt?" Daruk frowned, shaking his head lightly, but he blocked Kai's next few attacks with the blade. "We just want to help you find your friends, that's all. Besides, I also need to get acquainted with the new paths made in Hyrule."

"What?" Kai raised a brow, dodged a fist punch from Daruk. "These paths weren't originally here?"

Daruk briefly scratched the back of his head. "Not really, no. It only started showing up after the whole thing with Calamity Ganon. People had to be on the move so much that they just formed main paths, over time. They've got a _huge_ stable system all over Hyrule, and since I came back, I haven't had the chance to really check it out yet while catching up on everything." A hearty chuckle left Daruk as he dodged Kai's next few attacks from his sword.

"So, the experience will be new for both of us?" Kai wondered how they would fare in battle, knowing that the terrain would be equally new to both of them. Here in Goron City, Daruk was more than used to its surroundings, since he was a Goron and lived here his whole life. But out there…

"Yep." Daruk dodged an attack from Kai, before landing a hit on him, forcing Kai to back up a few paces before blocking Daruk's next attack.

Well. At least it would make their spars and encounters with other potential monsters out there much more interesting, on the way to Hyrule Castle. And Kai knew he'd likely be fine by himself, but perhaps travelling with Daruk would be beneficial for both of them, given Daruk's inexperience with the world that it became since a hundred years ago. Both of them finished their spar in due time, with no specific victor this time around.

"How soon do you want to go?" Daruk asked, raising a brow. "I can be ready as soon as tomorrow. Yunobo and the others can look after Goron City, and they'll be fine."

"Tomorrow." Kai quickly decided. "Sooner we get help, the better."

The sooner, he hoped, he could get back to Monica. And his other coworkers, of course. He spent the rest of his day making sure he had all the supplies he needed for the trip.

* * *

The next morning, Kai was ready. He had swords sharpened and ready to use, he bought some other supplies from travelling merchants that stayed the night in Goron City. Yunobo was there to see him and Daruk off, as well as several of the other Gorons.

"Good luck, Daruk and Suwabara!" Yunobo smiled up at both the swordsman baker and the Goron Champion. "I hope you both have a safe journey!"

"Thank you." Kai bowed to him. "For your hospitality." The very least he could do was be polite to them. After all, they helped him literally survive here for at least a week at this point.

"Come on, tall guy!" Daruk's friendly slap on the back made Kai almost trip where he stood. "Let's get going!"

"Er, right." Kai had a feeling he had to get used to travelling with Daruk. Living among Gorons and actively camping with one were different experiences, after all.

Daruk and Kai started their descent out of Goron City as Yunobo and the other Gorons waved goodbye to them. The two trekked down Death Mountain, and into the rest of Hyrule, intent on reaching Hyrule Castle and hopefully, maybe, finding Monica and the others. Kai knew there was only so much he could worry about, but he hoped, as their journey began, that this would end well.

Missing Monica and his coworkers was one internal trial he faced already, with being in this new world. However, Kai was sure that there would be more trials to come.


End file.
